


his beautiful broken soul

by MeMissEmma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beautiful, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, High School Student Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMissEmma/pseuds/MeMissEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a famous former military who doesn't really know his place in the world anymore. Eren is a student who's mother is dead and who hates his horrible father. He doesn't really like his life but is determined to find something able to change his stand in society. One day he is cornered at night and gets safed by the one and only. Levi is nothing like eren expected, but he finds that levi has the most beautiful wrecked soul in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how it all began

**Author's Note:**

> so! first fanfic ever it is:)  
> i wanted to make something in our universe, but where you still feel the inpect of things that have happened in the original series.  
> does that sound weird?....  
> anyway, i am fully open to suggestions!!!!  
> i hope you guys really enjoy it and.......  
> LETS GO!

**eren's pov**  
Why had it to be so cold.  
Eren put his hands deep in his pockets as he walked off the front porch.  
It was only november but it was already freezing and the biting wind didn't make it any better either.  
He hadn't made his math homework again. shit. This was the forth time in a row and he imagined the teacher wouldn't be as forgiving as the last three times.

His bike was broken so he had to walk to school. He would still have to explain that to his dad. Now that wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to.  
Ever since his mom died his dad had been... wel, a straight up asshole.

He sighed as he walked pass the cafe where mikasa worked.  
She was a couple of years older than eren and worked fulltime.  
did he have time for a cup of coffee? no...

He pushed the door open and went inside.

"EREN!" Mikasa shouted from behind the counter. It was very quiet in the cafe. There were only two other people reading a newspaper.

"Why are you not at school?? aren't you going to be late?" she said.

"Well hello to you to my lovely sister" eren replied with a small smile on his face. "I actually just came for a cup of coffee but if you want me gone this bad.." he started walking towards the door. 

"Uhgg, okay i'll make some, if you promise not to be late" Mikasa said with her arms crossed. 

"Well it's not like i can do anything about it now anyway" eren said mostly just talking to himself.

A minute later he stood outside again with a damping cup after he had said goodbye to Mikasa.

\----------

The day went by quickly. He took a french test, talked with armin at lunch and slept through history.  
He had to stay after school because of the math homework so he wasn't outside again before 5 pm.

Mikasa had a short shift today so she was already home.  
There were only a few people on the street. He started walking home through the park.

It was darker than he expected so he walked slowly trying not to bang his head against a tree. He looked down at his shoes. Today was a black day again. He called it that when he somethimes only wanted to wear black in the morning. Today included. 

He had dreamed of his mother last night. About how he couldn't do anything for her. About the illness taking her further away from him until she eventually disappeared.  
He had these dreams more often. Woke up shaking an crying in his pillow. He didn't tell anyone about them. He didn't want to go to someone. He wanted to protect the memories of his mom as if someone was gonna take them away from him if he would throw it all out in the open.

His eyes started watering but he only felt anger inside. He was angry at everything because they took her away from him-A small noise came from behind. He didn't notice-He felt angry because he had been powerless, only been able to look but not to do something as she slipped away-The noise changed into footsteps-Eren clenched his fists as he desperetly tried to hold back his tears.

He begain to walk fasted as if he could leave everything behind, as if he could forget everyting, forget school, his family, his mother and mostly his own thoughts that followed him wherever he went and wich he could never escape from. He wanted to run, to run and never come back. To go to a place where there was no pain or-

A hand clenched his mouth. Suddenly it seemed like there were coming hands from every direction. He was grabbed by his arms and pushed down to the ground. What was happening? Were these bullies? Why would they attack him like this?

The face of a man appeared above him. "This one will do!" He spoke loudly. " "Look! he even has beautiful eyes." said another one who was pinning him down on the ground. There were three in total.

Eren was confused. What did they want? What did they mean 'this one will do'? He tried to move his arms but he couldn't move. He felt anger boil inside of him. He didn't want to be held down by these men. He wanted to go home. Who did they think they were!

He shot an angry glare at the man standing up in front of him. The man only gave him a grin in return. "Trying to scare us are ya?" he said and he laughed at his own comment.

Eren had had enough. He started moving as much as he could. Trying to shake the men off of him and reaching for the open space above him. He was hardly pushed back to the ground. He felt all the wind knock out of him when the man on his right kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Don't you dare, shithead, or i'll break those strong arms of yours."

Eren felt dizzy, he couldn't breath properly anymore and his arms felt numb. he tried again to break free but he failed and recieved a slap in his face. He wanted to try again but now they were kicking him i his stomach and shoulders. 

"He's got some bite! The boss will love to have a taste of him." said the one that seemed to be the leader, and tey all laughed.

Suddenly the preasure on his arms disappeared. Eren slowly opened his eyes in confusion.

There were people fighting. But who? He tried not to pass out and keep watching now that he wasn't held down anymore.

One person with a small Silhouette was beating the guys who had held him down with smooth movements as if it was nothing.

once they were all knocked out,the strange man took a moment to rearrange his coat with his back faced to eren. Slowly he turned around and walked towards him. Eren was still on the ground with his mouth open in utterly amazement. 

The man kneeled before him. moonlight lit up his face and eren was suprised even more.

The man had a serious face with a furrowed brow. His eyes were grey and seemed to shine a bit in the light of the moon. Pieces of his hair had fallen into his face. 

"can you stand?" The man asked with deep slow voice. Eren couldn't awnser, still paralyzed with shock and suprise. His dizziness came back and he knew that he wasn't able to stand. The man seemed to notice as he grabbed him by the sholders to prevent eren from banging his head to the ground when he passed out.

 **levi's pov**  
fucking shitty glasses.  
she had been bugging his head with stories about work and her new shoes. (or whatever)  
At one point in the middle of her story levi had just stood up an walked away slamming the door behind him.

It was freezing outside and he didn't bring any gloves. tch.

Who thought it was a good idea again to visit hanji again?  
He started walking towards the park with his face burried in his grey scarf.

Today had been a shitty day.  
It turns out he wasn't as good at forgetting the past as he thought.  
Everytime he was just relaxing all their faces showed up before his eyes. Their weird positions and empty stares. And the blood. That was the hardest to forget. All the blood.

It had been a year since he and his fellow soldiers had walked into a trap when they were on duty. He was the only one who had survived.  
It should have been different. He should have seen it coming, he should have known it wasn't safe. After that he quit the army.

He blamed himself for everything. Thinking it must have been a cruel joke of the gods to let him live instead of them. Knowing he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

suddenly he stood still. In front of him were three guys. No, there were four. One of them was being beaten.

He saw them kicking into the man-no, boy that was pinned to the ground.

"He's got some bite! The boss will love to have a taste of him." he heard one of them say.

Levi felt anger boil up inside of him. Three against one, that wasn't really fair now, was it. He quikly ran toward them jumping at the last step to kick his foot hard against the jaw of the guy closest to him who let go of the arms of the boy on the ground.

The two other men looked suprised but levi didn't give them time to speak or do something as he punched one of them hard in the stomach and grabbed the other one's head and kicked him unconscious on his knee. 

He stood still for a moment to straighten his jacket. Fucking imbeciles, he thought by himself.

Then he turned around and walked towards the boy on the ground.  
He kneeled before him on the pavement. Levi was suprised, It was just a brat. His hair was messy and he had a wound on his forhead but apart from that he looked fine.

Two big , teal eyes stared at him with a suprised expression. 

"Can you stand?" He asked, but he didn't get an awnser as the boy's eyes just started to roll back into his head.

Shit, he's going to pass out. Levi quikly grabbed him by the shoulders to make sure the boy didn't hit his head against the ground.

Great, now he sat with an unconscious brat in the middle of the park.

What the hell was he supposed to do?


	2. morning greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questions will be asked  
> toast will be maked  
> mikasa will be pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two right here!  
> hope you all enjoy it!  
> i'm as much wondering where the story will go as you. (might)

**eren's pov**

Eren woke up by the sound of a running engine. His head felt like it had been inplanted with a hammer and he was dizzy. It took him a moment to realise that he was in a car, laying down on the backseats. He heard two people talking. It sounded like a man and a women. What happened? who were these people? 

He tried to sit up but a wave of pain in his head made him lay down again. Then it hit him again what had happened. He had been walking through the park when he was attacked. And then what? Did he escape? No, it was something different.... a man! There had been a man who took out his attackers. After that he didn't remember anything. He had brobably passed out.

He suddenly felt very tired, and although he really wanted to know what had happened his eyes fell and he drifted off.

\----------

He was laying on something soft. It was so comfertable he kinda wanted to go back to sleep, but when he realized what happened again he forced himself to open his eyes.  
He was in someone's bedroom, definetly not his own. It was mostly white with minimal furniture and no clothes or loose objects to be seen. It was very clean and the bed was extremely soft. It honestly felt like was laying on a cloud. 

He brought his hand to his forhead and noticed the bandage around it. He sat up slowly with a couple of painful growls due to the pain in his side. He lifted up his t-shirt (not his but it was clean and smelled like lavender) to reveal the purple spots where the men had hit him the night before.

He slowly dragged his legs off the bed and stood up. He looked at the alarmclock beside the bed to see it was nine in the morning.  
shit.

he never got home last night and didn't take one look at his phone. Dad was going to kill him. Mikasa probably wouldn't be happy either. Eren bet she had probably called him like fifty times. Where was his phone anyway? He kept it in his school bag, but that was nowhere to be seen either. Did the person who saved him rob him? that didn't sound very likely.

Eren decided he would go look for it and probably also incounter the person who brought him here in the first place. 

He opened the door and walked into-probably-the living room of the house, or on the second hand, apartment. Again the walls were mostly white but in had a wooden floor and wooden furniture as well. Just like the bedroom there wasn't much decoration exept for a couple of paintings on the walls.

He looked to his right to see the open kitchen with the big wooden table. On one of the chairs around the table sat a man with a cup in his hand, his back facing towards eren but his head turned looking right at him. 

Erens eyes opened wide as he realized this was the man, the one who saved him. But not only that. The night before he had been in pain and confused and although he had admired the man's beauty, he hadn't realized who it was. He had been famous for years, known by his incredible strenght and leadership in the army. Levi ackerman.

Eren felt his mouth hang open as he just stared at the man with utter disbelief. Levi just looked at him with a bored face and placed his cup back on the table.

"Your bag and phone are on the couch, you might wanna check it, it's been going off all morning. Your clothes have been washed as well and hanji took care of your injuries as you brobably noticed"

Levi looked back at Eren again holding his gaze. Eren was still to shocked to awnser immediatly, but after a long three seconds he managed to push some words out. "Ehhh thank you. Who's Hanji?" Levi sighed and stood up from his chair walking to the dishwasher to get rid of his empty cup. 

"She's a friend of mine, a doctor. You should eat something, You look horrible."  
"Y-Yes ofcourse ehhh, i mean thank you! please..." Eren replied as he shuffeled towards the couch to collect his phone and then to the table to go sit down awkwardly.

He opened his phone and was immediatly shoved in his face with calls and texts from dad and Mikasa. Mostly Mikasa. He realized with relief that it was saturday so atleast he didn't miss any school. He rang Mikasa's number and brought the phone to his ear. It only took her two rings to pick up. 

"EREN. Where were you?! i've been worried to death. Why didn't you pick up you phone?"  
Eren held the phone in front of his face to reduce his chance on ear damage. 

Levi gave him a quik glance from the counter. (He was making toast) 

"Hey, Mikasa..."  
"Eren. Where are you? Are you alright?" Mikasa replied immedeatly.  
Eren could almost feel her worry (and anger) through the phone.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I was attacked last night and L-, someone saved me. I'm in their house now.  
" It seemed a better idea to Eren not to tell Mikasa it was Levi Ackerman who had saved him. It probably wouldn't help her calm down.

"OMG Eren! What happened?"

Eren explained the story to Mikasa and came to an agreement she wouldn't come pick him up (Eren wanted more time to mentally prepare himself for talking to her in person) And that he would be home soon. He didn't look at his dad's texts. Those probably wouldn't be so pleasant and he didn't want to deal with them right now. He put his head in his hands and sighed. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a plate hitting the table before him.

"Eat." Levi said. He then walked off to the bedroom before Eren could awkwardly thank him. He ate his toast and walked to the counter with his empty dish leaving it there for further purposes. At the same time Levi came walking back in.

"Do you have a ride home? Or should I Take you?"  
"Ehmm. That would come in handy." Eren replied.  
"Thanks for everything by the way. I don't know where i would be right now if you hadn't saved me."

"tch, your welcome. Just don't get your ass in trouble again" Levi said.  
"Y-Yes sir!" Eren stuttered.

Levi quirked an eyebrow. "sir?"  
Eren flushed. "I-I'm sorry s-, ehh. I just- since you're- well... you know."  
Levi snickered. "drop the formalities. I'm not even in the army anymore."

Eren sensed a bitter undertone in Levi's voice after that statement.  
"what's you name anyways?" Levi asked.

"Eren, Eren jaeger." Eren replied, without the stutters this time.  
"Well, Eren, seen from your statement earlier you probably already know my name. Nice to meet you." Levi said as he looked directly into Eren's eyes.

Eren turned bright red. There was something about Levi's eyes. As if they hold a lot of memories that reflected onto the person he was looking at. Wow that sounded poetic. Eren quikly disposed of the thought and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too, Levi."


	3. downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bad news  
> more bad news  
> and a helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of negative vibes, sorry!  
> Things will get better.
> 
> Still hope you enjoy it!

**Eren's pov**

The ride home was mostly silent. Eren told Levi his adress and tried really hard not to make stains in Levi's abnormally clean car.  
He realized while they drove they didn't live that far away from each other.  
He thought about what would happen if he got home, and if he would ever see Levi again. He realized he was hoping they would. The man was intresting and he wanted to know more about him.  
"We're here." Levi stated and parked the car on the road, leaving the engine on.  
"Again, thank you for everything, and stuff..." Eren said as he quikly opened the car door and hoped Levi wouldn't notice he was blushing.  
"No problem, now get your ass in the house or your parens are gonna sue me" Levi said and he took off before Eren could say something again.

He walked onto the porch and took his keys out of his pocket. Slowly he opened the door afraid of what would be behind it.  
He could say it wasn't what he expected.  
It was silent, and he didn't hear any voices or such. He walked to kitchen to discover Mikasa. She was sitting on a chair, eyes wet and a bright red handmark on her face.

It didn't take long for Eren to figure it out. He felt anger build up inside of his stomach and his breathing became louder.

"Where is he?!" he asked, trying to contain his urge to yell.

"Eren, It was just an acci-"

"WHERE IS HE?!! god, i'm going to kill him i swear FUCK"

"calm down Eren." Mikasa said calmly. "he's gone."

"what?"  
Eren's rapid breaths stopped as he looked over to Mikasa with big eyes.

"He's gone Eren, like GONE gone. He left us. He was drunk."  
Mikasa looked up at eren and helt eye contact.

Eren sank down on a chair as he tried to process what she had just said.

"How do you mean- it can't be that-Omg we're fucked."

Mikasa threw him a little smile as some sort of apolagie and changed the ice patch she held on her face to the other side.

"We'll manage." She said. "I can just go make more hours at my job and you can get a part-time thing or something. I know we'll be able to live without him, it will probably be some sort of relief ,really."

Eren walked to Mikasa's chair and threw his arms around her.

"How can you stay so calm." He asked retorical, and he pushed her closer.

"Auch, you're hurting my face" She awnsered with a little chuckle.

Eren smiled and pulled away.

"You're right, we'll manage it somehow."

\----------

In the middle of the night Eren woke up by a sound coming from the room next to him.  
He sighed, he already didn't get much sleep so this wasn't really helping.

He heard the sound again. A soft moan.

His eyes flew open in an instant. Was that, Mikasa?  
He jumped out of bed and opened the door to the hallway.

It was pretty dark so he struggled to find the doorknob, but when he did, he-first- slammed his toe against the door,

"DAMNIT"

Then he threw it open and looked over to the bed.  
Mikasa was rolled up in a little ball moaning and grabbing her chest. Tears were falling down her face.

"Mikasa!!" Eren yelled and he ran over to the bed. 

Mikasa looked up and grabbed his arm.

"Eren, help! It hurts, it hurts so bad please!" she screamed and started coughing and crying louder.

All color moved from Eren's face. "Don't worry! I'll call an ambulance" He said, half crying himself.

The ambulance came pretty quick. The ride to the hospital was fast and Eren was a ball of nerves the whole time.

They went through a back door and Mikasa was immideatly taken away by a couple of doctors.

"Who wait! I'm coming too!" Eren yelled as he ran after the brancard. He was stopped by a nurse fermly stepping in front of him.

"Are you here boyfriend?" He asked. "No she's my sister she-"  
"Are you related?" The nurse interrupted him.  
"Well no but-" Eren replied.  
"Then you have to leave, please you can wait in the sitting area.

"WHAT?! I'm not leaving her! she needs me i'm her bro-"

"Sir please go away or we will have to remove you from the hospital"  
The nurse said with a now less polite voice.

Eren slowly backed off and started walking to the exit. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to run.  
He felt tears forming in his eyes so he run even faster.  
His mind was constantly going in circles so he pushed even further.

It couldn't be that Mikasa had something bad, he wouldn't let it happen! He was supposed to protect her!

He stood still.

How would he be able to do that. he couldn't even protect himself. He was pathetic. A loser. Weak.

He stood there staring at something on the ground for a while. Maybe half an hour. Maybe two. Maybe it was only five minutes.  
He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.  
He knew it was the hospital.

They had probably gotten his number from Mikasa's phone or some files.

Slowly he brought it to his ear.

"Hello, is this Eren Jaeger? We have some bad news about your adoptive sister. We're afraid there is something wrong with her heart. She.... She probably won't last the year. We're terribly sorry sir. Sir?"

But Eren wasn't listening anymore.

His phone fell on the ground.  
His view was blinded by a flood coming out of his eyes.  
He started running again.

Pathetic.  
Loser.  
Weak.

You couldn't protect your mother and now you failed again. You should have died, you should be sick.  
You're a bad excuse for a human. You don't deserve to live.

Eren's eyes flew wide open.

panic.

He was in the middle of a road, surrounded by cars.  
Tens of honking sounds filled his ears and he saw vehicles coming from all sides.

He put his hands over his face and started crying out loud. His legs were trembling and he was scared.

Suddenly, He felt an arm around him. A strong arm.  
Someone was pulling him away. Away from the cars, away from the fear and panic.  
He felt warm. The sound of the road faded away. Something else filled his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"


	4. connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lost souls connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter a bit, but i still hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I'm absolutely stunned by already having around 400 views.  
> Damn.  
> Thank you so much!<3

**Levi’s pov**

Stupid Hanji. She knew he didn’t like going out. Still she always came up with a way to make Levi do something that required social interacting. Ugh. 

At least she also brought Erwin. But he actually liked to interact with other people, so he was still fucked. This evening hadn’t especially been fun either and he just wanted to go home and watch a series or something. 

Hanji had also told Erwin about the boy from the day before and Levi had been once again hit with dozens of questions about him actually helping another human being. The sad thing was that a situation like that was actually really rare. Not in the name of ‘beating some guys up and letting a stranger sleep in your house rare’ but more that he had actually offered help to another one of his species that wasn’t himself or his friends.

It was pretty late, but nonetheless bussy so he was focussed on the road when he noticed something odd standing in the middle of the way.

Whas that a person? 

Wait.

SHIT.

Levi threw his foot on the breaks and came to a stop with a high-pitched sound of rubber sliding on the road. He hastily put his seatbelt off and opened the door. The sound of cars and people shouting arrived to his ears and it took a moment for him to focus, until he fixed his eyes on the human being standing a few feet away from him. 

He was crying and trembling. His head in his hands and brown locks falling over his fingers. Levi was sure. It was Eren.

What was that idiot thinking? He was gonna get himself killed! 

Levi felt a mixture of anger, worry and fear as he ran towards Eren and pulled him to his car. Eren was now crying all over his shirt and his hands were still cooped around his face.

Levi got him into the car still holding him with one arm. The door slammed close and he pushed Eren in the passenger’s seat with both hands and held him there.

 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Levi yelled and he grasped his hands tighter around Eren’s shoulders.

Eren looked up at him with big eyes and his lip started trembling. 

“M-Mikasa s-she’s, she-“ He stuttered.  
but it had been worthless asking as he just bursted into tears again. 

Levi sighed, looking at Eren’s face. His eyes were red from crying and in the deep pools of blue the only thing he saw was sadness and fear.

Levi knew that look. He had seen it before. In the eyes of his friends. In his own when he looked into the mirror. He had wished he would never see someone with that look again, but is was still heartbreaking. He didn’t want to let anyone down anymore, didn’t want to let anyone suffer. Not when he could do something, anything.

He didn’t know what had happened to Eren. He didn’t even really know him. But the first time they met each other had been special. This wasn’t just any ordinary brat. This was someone with a past, with struggles and emotions. He intrigued him. Levi found himself interested in the boy. 

Eren’s eyes met his and he let out a soft sob. Levi’s instinct to protect took over and he took the boy’s face to his shoulder and flew his arms around Eren's back. His chin pressed to Eren’s shoulder. 

He felt Eren stiffen up first but then relaxing and pressing his face into Levi’s neck, grasping the back of Levi’s shirt with his hands.

**Eren’s pov**

Levi felt warm.  
His arms were strong and held a tight grip on him. 

Eren started breathing more realxed then before, his body finally coming down from a high pitch of stress.

Somehow, he felt safe here. First he was confused, he didn't even know Levi that well, so why would he be relaxing and warm in his arms. But then he realized Levi wasn't just a normal man. He wasn't like the stereotypical war hero people associated him with. He had deep feelings and fears. He was lost in his own world struggling to live and be happy.

That was the moment tey both realized. The other person was special. The somehow had a bond together, as if they had known each other longer then a couple of days. Even their first meetin they had both seen each other. Not just looked at them, but truly noticing the person in front of them, going further then any mask they had put on to protect themselfs from the cold, outside world.

Levi eventually pulled away from the hug, looking into Eren's eyes once more before hopping onto the driver's seat. 

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, starting the engine again.

"The hospitle, my sister is there. I need to go to her." Eren said with a still soft but atleast no longer trembling voice.

"Okay." Levi nodded in understanding and they took off. 

They didn't say much while driving. Eren was exhausted and worried about his sister, but also curious about Levi.  
Once they arrived at the hospital he jumed out of the car immediately and started powerwalking to the front door.

Once inside Levi had catched up and they walked to the receptionist. 

"Hi. I'm Eren jaeger, i'm here to see my sister. She was brought in a few hours ago." Eren said softly as he placed his hands on the desk.

"Ah, that girl. You must be her brother. Room 215." She said with a sympathic smile before she turned to her computer again.

They walked to the room in silence, but once Eren opened the door he let out a combination between an sigh an a cry as he ran towards the bed with his sister.

"O, Mikasa please, I'm so, so sorry i left you here. I just panicked and i should have come with you it's just-" Eren started rambeling but stopped when Mikasa moved her hand over his arm and smiled at him. 

"It's alright, they would probably have kicked you out anyway. Who's this?" She asked as she shot a glace at Levi.

"I'm Levi." Levi stated as he walked over until he was standing next to the bed. "I'm the one who your brother was with the other night and i saved him from being driven over by cars when he was standing in the middle of the road." 

Mikasa looked at Eren again with an angry and worried look in her eyes. "Eren! I'm not there for a couple hours and you manage to get yourself in trouble. You're lucky Levi was there to save you AGAIN. Please don't scare me anymore." She laid a hand over Eren's cheeck.

"You're the one who's scaring me!" Eren said suddenly. "I don't want you to die Mikasa! you can't! I won't let you go the same way as i did with mom. I need you!" He crashed down on the bed.

Mikasa got tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She wanted Eren to see she was strong. She could handle this. She was sure of it!  
"Levi, will yo please take Eren with you? I don't want him alone in the house tonight."

"Ofcourse." Levi said and he walked over to Eren.

After a bit of struggling they managed to get Eren out of the room and Levi drove him to his appartement.

Once inside he took off Eren's shoes and took him to the bed. Eren fell asleep the moment his head hit the bed, with a sad look on his face and a single tear still stuck to his cheeck.

Levi placed a hand on Eren's hair. 

"Goodnight Eren."


End file.
